Down in New Orleans
by The White and Black Tiger
Summary: Star trek/Princess and the frog, A fairy tale set in Jazz Age-era New Orleans and centered on a young boy named Spock and his fateful kiss with a frog prince who desperately wants to be human again.
1. Evening star is shining bright

_**A/N: ... okay, so um...I'm a huge fan of star trek and Disney and I decided to kill time and make a story. First fanfic EVER... So please go easy on me okay? *random person throws a rock at the author* (Why do people do THIS!) **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything... if I did Spock/Kirk would have been officially canon. :D**_

_**Warnings: um... gay couple(s), some swearing, OOCness (it's a Disney movie!) and... Yeah that's about it for now (until I think of something else) so, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

_**...**_

_Evening star is shining bright,_

_So make a wish and hold on tight,_

_There's magic in the air tonight,_

_And anything can happen._

It was a beautiful evening in New Orleans, Louisiana. The sky was painted a dark shade of blue as twinkly stars and bright moon decorated it with beauty. A large street of said town was illuminated by both large streetlights and tiny fireflies; it seemed like a silk painting with its many houses which stood high with grace and were of amazing sizes but, the most spectacular one belonged to a man named Christopher "Big Daddy" Pike, a wealthy, white sugar baron.

That's were a young boy and his mother were spending their time at.

Amanda, a young seamstress, was making a beautiful princess's dress as she read a book to the two kids in front of her. One of them was the daughter of the sugar baron, a beautiful green skinned girl with fiery red hair and emerald eyes. The other was a boy, the son of the seamstress; he had creamy white skin, chocolate brown eyes and the most recognisable feature from his entire body... Were his pointed ears.

"And then, just in that moment, the ugly little frog looked up with his sad, round eyes and pleaded:" Amanda took a small pause so she lowered her voice to impersonate the frog. "Oh, please, dear princess, only a kiss from you can break this terrible spell that was inflicted on me by a wicked witch."

That time, Amanda took a longer pause to fix the bow she was making. As she tried to straighten it, Gaila, the green skinned girl, leaned into Spock and whispered "This is my favourite part" her green lips curled into a smile as she hugged (crushed) the cat she was holding.

Amanda, who had just finished the bow, turned back to face the book. She flipped to the next page and read out loud "And the beautiful princess was so moved by his desperate plea, that she stooped down, picked up the slippery creature...leaned in" the young seamstress took on mysterious physic as the two kids leaned in as if they would be able to hear her better. "... Raised him to her lips, aaaaaand kissed that little frog." Gaila let out a high-pitched squeal and Spock's eyebrow shot up in disbelieve or perhaps disgust towards the confusing, human story. "Then, the frog was transformed into a handsome prince. They were married and lived happily ever after, the end."

Amanda finished the story with a smile as she saw Gaila cheer and fall over her dress and Spock raise his slanted eyebrow again as he watched his friend with silent amusement. "Read it again, read it again!" Gaila chanted as she got up and pranced around her room with glee for a few seconds before Amanda took a hold of her and placed the bow on the dress for a final touch. "Sorry Gaila, it's time for us to be heading home."

Spock, who had been quiet the whole night, finally spoke up. "It is illogical to kiss a frog." He stated with a deadpan voice. Gaila simply smirked as she scooted closer to him. "Is that so?" she smiled and took out a frog mask from behind her back and placed in on the poor cat. "Hey, Spock! Here comes your prince charming!" she squealed and grabbed the cat by the tail. She then, shoved it at Spock's face and made kissing sounds, indicating for him to kiss the hair ball. "Cease your actions at once!" He ordered and he tried to push the two beings away without using his Vulcan strength to hurt them.

After a moment of struggling, Gaila was pushed off. She rolled around the carpet before coming to a full stop and giving Spock a dreamy gaze. "I would kiss a frog. I would kiss a hundred frogs, if I could marry a prince and be a princess."

"That is quite illogical; frogs are quite unhygienic and might carry some deadly deceases." Spock pointed out before sitting up straight. "So?" To proof her point, Gaila started to press kisses all over the defenceless kitten. "MEOW!" the cat hissed before jumping out of the green "princess's " arms and onto the ceiling where it got stuck upside-down.

"Kids, stop tormenting that poor little kitty." Amanda ordered before getting on a chair and grabbing the struggling feline. The moment the kitten was put down, it clawed its way towards a corner. "Poor thing."

A few seconds later, the door opened to find an aging man walking in. His blond hair was slowly starting to turn gray and the wrinkles on his face became more and more noticeable as each day went by. "Good evening Amanda!" the man saluted before Gaila ran up to him to show off her new dress. "Daddy, daddy! Look at my new dress! Isn't it pretty?" Gaila's green lips curled into a toothy smile as her father nodded his agreement.

"HAH, HAH look at you!" Happily, the man picked Gaila up and twirled her around like if she were a doll. "I would expect nothing less from the finest seamstress in all New Orleans" he turned to face Spock and Amanda, who were starting to pack up their stuffs. Pike was about to take a step towards them and thank them when Gaila cut him off by shouting: "Ohhh, I want that dress" Gaila pointed at the picture of the book, her eyes glowed with excitement as she turned a little to face her father better. "No, Sug-" Christopher was cut off once again by Gaila as she pulled on his hair and started to chant "" the man, getting desperate, turned to face Amanda with wild eyes "Amanda, do you think you can web up something like that" he asked and received a warm smile from " the finest seamstress". "Anything for my best customer." She pointed at the many dresses she had made over the past few weeks; each the same color... Pink. "Come along Spock. Your father should be home from work by now."

The young Vulcan nodded and he walked out the door and towards the large hallways of the house. As he walked down the large stairs, he heard Christopher Pike scowl his daughter and then, ask if she wanted a pet Sehlat. Which no doubt, Gaila agreed to without a second thought.

...

Spock and Amanda waited at the corner for ten minutes before a green trolley appeared. As Spock mounted the stairs, he saw few people... exactly five beings, each looking tired and sleepy in their own way. "Come along Spock." Amanda whispered as she picked Spock up and sat him next to the window.

Spock placed his tiny hands on the glass and tried to look at the many houses which they passed. He was fascinated by the many colourful buildings of such an amazing town. "They are quite pretty Spock."

After a while, they arrived at their stop. It was nothing like Gaila's mansion. Spock lived in small cottage, right outside town. Though it was small, Spock felt, even if illogical, grateful to have a home at all.

...

"The aroma is quite pleasant, Spock" a deadpan voice said as the tiny Vulcan stirred a bowl of plomeek soup. Sarek, Spock's father, watched his son with an approving/criticizing gaze while Amanda watched the two Vulcans with a bemused look, pleased that they were getting along. "Thank you father" Spock said in an equal deadpan voice as he set the wooden spoon down and stared at the liquid with a hint of suspicion.

After a moment of gazing, Spock grabbed a teaspoon of pepper and dropped it in. "that should be adequate." He announced and took his spoon from the counter and dipped it into his soup again.

Holding the cooking utensil out to his father, Spock held his breath and watched as his father consumed his food. "This is most exquisite" Spock sighed silently and averted his eyes towards his mother. She grinned as she walked over to them and patted Spock in the head with affection. "Sarek, our little boy has got a gift" the man nodded sternly before saying "indeed, he does."

The woman continued to grin happily as she practically ran out the door and shouted "hey everybody, my son make plomeek soup." There were shouts of approval from the neighbours as they got closer and closer to the Vulcan's home. After a while, everyone was giving complements to a slightly blushing Vulcan boy as they ate and laughed together and simply enjoyed their moment of peace amongst friends.

That night, Sarek and Amanda sat on Spock's bed. "Spock, though it made seem illogical, good food brings beings together. They simply share the moment" Sarek said as he stared at his son with black eyes, so unlike his son's. "That is why when I buy my own restaurant, beings from all over the quadrant shall 'line up' to attend to it." Sarek took out a small poster from his back pocket which showed a picture of a beautiful restaurant. "Father, I am afraid to tell you that it shall be OUR restaurant," Spock corrected, which made Amanda laughed heartily and Sarek raise his slanted eyebrow in amusement, "Indeed, it shall be" he took a crayon from Spock's bed and wrote in cursive _"Spock's place."_ Spock had to fight the urge to smile as he stared at the paper. After a moment, he looked outside and saw a beautiful, shining star. "Father?

"Yes?"

"Is it true that when you... 'Make a wish upon an evening star' it shall come true?" Spock curious gaze shifted from his mother, to his father and to the star over and over again; trying to find an answer.

"It is... a human custom, I believe that 'hard work' will take you farther, Spock... but, indeed... a little faith is quite helpful at times." Sarek said with hesitation before turning away to face the door. "I shall retire for the night." It was the only thing Sarek said before leaving.

"Heh, your father is one confusing man." Amanda chuckled as she played with Spock's hair. "Spock, what your father was trying to tell you is that... that old star will take you part of the way. You got to help him with some hard work of your own. And then... you can do anything you said you mind to." Amanda smiled as she cupped her son's cheek in her hand. "Do you get it?" Spock hesitated. "I... I believe so." satisfied with answer, Amanda got up from the bed and whispered: "Spock... promise me that you'll never lose sight of what is really important." She smiled as Spock nodded. "Night, baby." She leaned down and pressed her soft lips on the young Vulcan's cheek before leaving the room.

In the dark, Spock tried to stare at the poster in his hands before crawling towards the window again; he looked up at the sky and was simply hypnotised by it until the point where human thoughts were slowly trying to push their way into Spock's tiny mind. A particular thought appeared as he checked his room one last time and closed his eyes "Please, please, please"

After a minute or two, He cracked his eyes and stared at the streets until he saw a slight movement from the corner of his eye. He turned his head to the right and was met by a green slimy frog with yellow eyes.

After a beat, the frog croaked loudly and Spock had to suppress a scream as he ran from his room and into his parents.

GOD, HE HATED FROGS!

...

_**A/N: tell me what you think? Please touch the button at the bottom and review (come on, you know you wanna!)**_

_**P.S please... NO FLAMES! And NO BASHING! I have a very low self esteem and I WILL GO EMO IN THE CORNER (ANIME/ MANGA STYLE) if you people say things like:**_

_**-you suck**_

_**-get a life**_

_**-go to hell, you ruined Disney and/or Star trek**_

_**So to all those readers that are like that: WHY THE HELL ARE YOU READING THIS IN THE FIRST PLACE?**_

_**Thank you. *random person throws rock at author* WHY ARE YOU PEOPLE DOING THIS TO ME? (Lol, dramatic much? :D) *runs off***_


	2. down in new orleans

_**A/N: ...Hi everyone, enjoy the second chapter of the story, hope y'all like it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**_

...

It had been many years since that faithful night. As Spock grew up to be a hard working man, his determination, motivation and independence grew as well. He worked day and night to reach his goal; to own his very own restaurant and he would not stop until he succeeded.

But even with that thought in mind, Spock practically dragged himself into his room. He had just finished his night shift at Cal's and he felt like collapsing from the exhaustion that weighted him down.

He silently sighed as he took off his apron and shoes and placed them neatly in front of his door before walking towards a small drawer in the corner of his room. He muffled his yawns with one hand as he held his tips in the other. It wasn't much but, his mother always said that every little counts. He put the change into a small coffee can and then, pushed it back with the others. There were at least 13 cans, each filled with bills and coins.

"Every little counts." Spock whispered to himself before taking the poster his father had given him; "Spock's place." It said in dark blue crayon. A pang of sadness filled Spock as he saw a picture of his father on the drawer. The older Vulcan had died at war and was never able to make his dream come true.

So Spock decided to finish said dream for him... _after he got some sleep._ The Vulcan walked over to the bed and then, laid himself there, hoping that he would get a few hours of slumber. He had just closed his eyes when his alarm went off. It rang loudly until Spock got up and gave it a slight tap.

"Goodnight Cal's, Good morning Duke's" he said as he opened his closet to find a bright yellow shirt waiting for him.

It was going to be a long day:

_In the South Land there's a city  
Way down on the river  
where the women are very pretty  
and all the men deliver_

Spock had to practically run out of his house and onto the street to catch his usual trolley. His street was one of the last stops before reaching town and Spock had to be lucky to get a seat every once in a while but, he didn't mind... much. He didn't exactly like being touched by strangers even if it was by accident.

To keep his mind busy from the crowd, He read a cooking magazine that he had grabbed before leaving to work. He was in such deep concentration that he never even noticed the man who was trying, but failing, to flirt with him.

_They got music  
it's always playin'  
Start in the day time, go all through the night_

When Spock's stop came, he had barely taken a step out of the green vehicle when a small band of musicians cut him off. The band was formed by two male dancers, a drummer, a clarinet player, a trumpet player and a trombone player. One of the dancers saw Spock and smiled to himself. He took the Alien's hand and twirled him around in circles, hoping that the Vulcan would play along for a while. "CEASE YOUR ACTIONS." Spock hissed before pushing the fat dancer away and glared at him, somewhat annoyed at the man who was currently making him late for work.

The young Vulcan speeded his walk into a small jog to reach the establishment he was looking for. After a moment, Spock saw 'Duke's cafe' and was filled with relief.

_Grab somebody; come on down  
Bring your paintbrush, we're paintin' the town  
Oh there's some sweetness goin' 'round  
Catch it down in New Orleans_

Khan, the chef of the cafe, glared at Spock. He never liked the pointed ear freak to begin with but, the Vulcan knew how to cook and that made the cafe popular. Grumbling to himself, Khan practically threw the dishes at Spock. The human hoped that he would miss one and ruin the food but, was disappointed when Spock grabbed them all with ease and placed each dish in front of the customers.

"Hey Spock, can I have some coffee?" a customer shouted from the outside as Spock grabbed a small coffee maker and his notepad. He went outside to check on the other costumers who weren't able to get in because the cafe was completely filled that morning.

_We got magic, good and bad  
Make you happy or make you real sad  
Get everything you want, lose what you had  
Down here in New Orleans_

A few blocks away from the cafe, Dr Nero, the voodoo witch of the town, plotted his next skim. The man wore a top hat with a purple feather in it and a painted skull on the side. It helped him hide the many horrible tattoos and scars on his face which he had gained over the years. He also wore a small amulet around his neck which seemed to glow whenever a person got close. No one truly trusted the shadow man and the only people who actually interacted with him were the tourists who didn't know better.

Dr Nero was talking to a tourist at the moment. The costumer was telling him that he would never find love because even though he was young, he was bald. As he continued to whine about his crises, the Romulan blew a strange powder at the tourist and sent him off. "I believe you've made a poor choice, my good man." Nero laughed out loud after seconds as the tourist became hideously hairy from top to bottom, almost like an animal. "Hahaha..."he laughed before placing a coin in his pocket and giving his moving shadow a high five.

"Incompetent human." he was about to walk off when he saw Pike's car roll right next to him. The sugar baron came to a full stop as he bought a newspaper and gave the newspaper boy at least thirty bills.

Angrily, the voodoo witch growled loudly and his shadow pointed at his pocket, indicating how little they have made.

_Hey partner, don't be shy  
Come on down here and give us a try  
You wanna do some livin' before you die  
Do it down in New Orleans_

At the other side of town, a boat came into harbour. Just about every reporter stood there, waiting excitedly for the prince of Maldonia to make his entrance.

After a moment of waiting patiently, a blond haired man with electric blue eyes appeared, smiling brightly before descending the stairs and holding a ukulele.

Every girl swooned or sighed as Kirk grinned at them and played a tune. "You know, for being a prince, he doesn't dress like one!" one of the girls said, but even so, they all stared adoringly him.

He wore some simple black slacks, white long-sleeved shirt and blue vest. "Yes, he does look strange but, never the less, he looks quite handsome." They sighed once more in agreement.

"SIR!" someone shouted at the top of the stairs. A small, pointed eared man appeared, holding at least three bags under each arm. He struggled down the steps but even with that, he slipped and fell onto the ground with a large thud.

"SI-" the short romulan was cut off as the flying luggage landed on him with a crash. "Ouch..."

Even with that loud racket, the prince was too busy goggling at a blond girl to notice the pain on his follower's face as he struggled to get up. "Huh?" Prince Kirk stopped what he was doing as he heard something... music? He looked from right to left and was overjoyed when he saw a small band playing music and dancing. Grinning like a mad man, Kirk took his ukulele once more and followed the music.

_Stately homes and mansions  
Of the Sugar Barons and the Cotton Kings  
Rich people, old people, all got dreams  
Dreams do come true in New Orleans_

Spock was outside, serving another costumer when he heard jazz from down the street. Turning his head a little; Spock saw the music band from that morning. Slightly annoyed, he was about to go inside the cafe when a pair of blue eyes caught his attention. A man, around his age, was right next the musicians and was playing the ukulele. His smile seemed to brighten his entire face as he skipped around like a mere child.

The Vulcan stared at the man with fascination until those eyes landed on him. The young prince walked over and mustered one of the most charming smiles he could manage but, no matter how cute it was, Spock turned around and headed inside. "_Oh well! That's his lost_" Kirk thought before running back to the line of jazz artists.

...

"Order up!" Khan yelled as he placed a plate of pancakes on the counter and waited for Spock to take them.

Spock was about to walk over when he saw his friends waving at him. "Hello Spock" a female Vulcan said as she stared at Spock with a piercing look. "Good morning T'pring. Good morning everyone" he greeted them all with the usual deadpan pan voice and his own piercing look. "We are going out dancing tonight. Care to join us?" the others nodded their agreements and tried to persuade Spock to come.

"My apologies, but I cannot because-"

"Because you are working to save up for your restaurant..." The five beings said in annoyed voices before dismissing the hard working Vulcan.

"Order up." Khan shouted again and placed a batch of French toast on the counter. "Are you talking about that damn restaurant again?" asked khan with a sneer. He continued to glare daggers at Spock as he said coolly. "Khan, you are burning the eggs."

The human quickly turned back to the stove and flipped the eggs before they tried to catch fire. "You're never going to get enough money for the damn payment" he cackled and flipped a batch of flapjacks. "I am quite close." Interested, khan stuck out his head through the tiny window of the kitchen and asked: "yeah? How close?" he grinned with satisfaction as Spock tried to squirm his way out of the questions with a question of his own "where are my flapjacks?" he asked before he placed a hand on his hip and slightly pursed his lips to show that he was getting annoyed, like his mother had taught him. "Hahaha, Spock, you have got about as much chance of that restaurant as I do of winning the Kentucky Derby." The human laughed grew louder as he made the impression of being on a horse and playing a trumpet.

"That arrogant-" Spock was about to finish his insult when the door to the cafe opened and a wealthy Pike came in. He walked towards a small table next to the window and sat there, waiting for Spock to attend him. "Good morning, Mr. Pike" Spock silently smiled as he poured him a cup of coffee. "Good morning Spock"

"Congratulations for being voted King of the Mardi parade" the older human grinned happily as he stuffed a napkin around his collar and hummed. "Yes, caught me by surprise... for the fifth year in a row!" the man slapped the table as he laughed loudly, almost as if he had known that he was going to win immediately. "Now, how about I celebrate with-." "Beignets?" Spock finished the sentence as he placed the pastries on the table. Smiling to himself as Pike stared at him with an amazed look. "I believe that you humans would say. "I had a batch waiting for you"."

"Heh, well keep them coming till I pass out." The man grinned and was about to take his first bite when the door slammed open again to find a very excited Gaila running in. "oh Spock, Spock, Spock, Spock!" the Orion girl chanted with glee as she wrapped him up with a feather boa and twirled him around like if they were dancing.

"Did you hear the news?" she grinned wildly before running to her father and sitting on a chair. "Tell her big daddy!" Gaila ordered as she grabbed the newspaper from her father and shoved it at Spock. "Well...um... prince Kirk..." the man stared with a mouth full of beignets but was abruptly cut off by Gaila who shouted. "Prince Kirk of Maldonia is coming to New Orleans!" she shouted happily and kicked her feet up in the air.

"_It is him!"_ Spock whispered to himself as he stared at the newspaper. It was the man from before, the one with those electric blue eyes that pierced Spock with a beautiful look. "Isn't he the cutest?" Gaila's grin grew another size before shouting

"Tell him what you did! TELL HIMMMM!" she screamed and shook her poor father around like if he were a doll. "Well, I..." again, he was interrupted by Gaila who finished his sentence for him. "Big Daddy invited the prince to a masquerade. Volcanized!" if her voice had gotten any louder, there would have been a chance that the windows would have shattered there and then from all the noise. "Tell him what else you did, Big daddy!" she ordered and waited for her father to start but even so, Pike stared at her, expecting his daughter to say it anyways. "Go on." Pike opened his mouth and at the same time, so did Gaila. "Oh no you're not." He grumbled, grabbed a beignet from his plate and showed it into her mouth to silence her. "And he's staying in our house as my personal guest."

Spock nodded as he grabbed another batch of beignets and placed them in from of the sugar baron. "That is quite nice, Gaila... but a little advise... even though there is not much logic in it, my mother always told me that "a way to a man's heart is through his stomach"." The Vulcan heard a gasp before he was spun around and crushed into a hug. "Ohhh Spock, you are a genius!" the Orion shrieked into Spock's ear as her grip tightened around his neck and almost t suffocated the poor waiter if not for Pike who ripped them apart. After a beat, Gaila ripped the beignet Christopher had in his hand and showed to Spock. "What just happened?" Pike mumbled as he stared at the two young adults confused. "I'm going to need about five hundred of your man catching beignets for my ball tonight." She grinned and went back to her father. She opened his front jacket and picked out a bunch of bills. "Can this cover it?" she jumped around Spock, hoping that he would say yes immediately. "This should cover it." the Vulcan said, somewhat shocked for what had just happened but, please at the same time. "I am finally going to buy my restaurant".

In the background, Khan was staring at the pair with a shocked expression, eyes wide and mouth slack. "I can't believe it!" he grumbled at then, noticed that the food was burning. "Dear god!" he shouted and ran off to find something to extinguish the flames which were building up.

"Tonight, my prince is finally coming!" Gaila announced before grabbing Pike by the shirt and shoving him out the door. "And as sure as heck, I am not letting him go!" it was the last thing she cried out before she slammed the door shut and left the scene.

"I still wonder why I am friends with her." Spock sighed as he tried to get his mind under control from all the touching.

As he did that, he didn't notice a figure in the background, smiling evilly at him.

...

_**A/N: cliff-hanger! (Fail) OMG D: I AM SO SORRY THAT I DIDN'T WRITE MUCH WITH KIRK IN IT (T_T) but I promise that I'll write as soon as possible (if you keep on reviewing! It helps me get motivated and helps my self esteem) **_

_**P.S let's all give a hand to CHEF KHAAAAAAAAN! **_

_**P.P.S**__** PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	3. almost there

_**A/N: sorry I haven't been writing that much you guys! D: my computer completely shut down on me and erased like... a quarter of the story (I was planning on updating three chapters but I guess that plans over -.-) AND THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS! THEY MAKE ME SO HAPPY!**_

_**Warnings: ... I guess OOCness, gay couple (SULUXCHEKOV), singing~ (maybe)**_

_**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING... **_

...

Just after work, Spock went to buy the building which would become his future "restaurant". It was an old sugar mill just next to the harbour. The windows were either cracked in a few places or were shattered completely from being abused. The walls had lost their original colours and most of the wood inside and on the roof had started to rot away from age. But, Spock didn't care; he found it to be adequate even with its flaws.

In front of the building, a large wooden sign stood there. "SULU AND CHEKOV'S REALTY FOR SALE" it said in a wonderful shade of muster. Two men soon appeared out of nowhere and pulled the sign out of the ground. Spock clasped his hands behind his back and straightened his position before addressing the couple.

"Everything seems to be in order Mr. Sulu... and Mr. Su- Chekov." Ever since the Russian and the Japanese had gotten married, nobody really knew how to address them and that made it a bit difficult to make negotiations. The recently eighteen year old Russian grinned happily as his husband said to Spock. "We have all the paperwork ready to sign first thing at the Mardi Gras."

"It would seem more appropriate to sign the papers as soon as possible." Stated Spock in his smooth voice as he watched the two young men get on their (1927) Cadillac Coupe.

"Perhaps when we meet at the Pike Masquerade Ball?" in reality, Spock was extremely anxious to get his restaurant and he would do just about anything (not really) to sign those papers at that very moment.

The Japanese smiled reassuringly before turning a key to start the vehicle. The car roared to life and rapidly started to roll away. "You drive a hard bargain Spock!" the Japanese's cries were slightly muffled by the motor and their distances.

...

It had been a minute or two since the couple had left, Spock stood there, contemplating his many options for the decorations.

He was slightly stressed out; he couldn't decide what colours the walls would be or what type of floor would he have. It was a lot to think about but, he knew that after signing the papers for the building and meditating for an hour or two, the annoying emotions would go away for a while.

"Table for on, please" a sweet voice said behind Spock. The Vulcan turned slightly to find his mother smiling warmly at him.

Since it had been many years, Amanda had gotten more and more wrinkles on her face and her hair had slowly started to turn grey. But even so, her warm smile and bright brown eyes were still the same; warm and reassuring.

"Mother?"

"Here's a little something to get you started Spock." The old seamstress said and picked up a large pot from behind her back. A red bow hugged the sides of the bowl; making it seem like it was a new present.

"Father's plomeek soup pot." The same pang of sadness from that morning hit Spock straight through the heart. Even though he denied it every time, Spock missed his father. It felt like a part of him had been ripped out and stomped on when he heard the horrible news about his death.

"Thank you, mother." the young man yielded his eyes from the old woman, trying to hide the emotions from his brown orbs. Amanda sighed to herself "_Vulcans and their prides."_ She set the pot on the floor for a second before bringing her only son into a tight hug.

"I know, I miss him to." She pushed away and picked the pot up before it got extremely dirty with the road dust.

"Well now, hurry up. Open the door!" the old woman insisted and pushed her half Human son in front of the door.

Spock immediately did so.

"Well... um this place definitely wants to make me cry." Amanda murmured to herself as she glanced at the place.

The roof had as many holes as Swiss cheese, more than half of the stairs to the balcony we broken, most of the doors and windows were barricaded for safety reasons and there was dust and cobwebs everywhere she looked. It took everything in Amanda to stop herself from criticizing the place when she saw the look on Spock's face. His eyes glowed with happiness and it almost seemed like he was smiling.

The Vulcan, unconsciously, ranted away about his plans. "Over here, I shall place a gourmet kitchen an-and on the ceiling, a marvellous crystal chandelier." To emphasize his words, Spock twirled around and pointed at the broken roof.

"You are definitely your father's son." Amanda laughed before walking in further and grabbing a stool to put the pot on. "He used to go on about this sugar mill..." Spock picked up an old broom that was lying around a corner and started to swipe the floor.

Once more, Amanda frowned; she didn't like to see her son overwork himself all the time. "Spock, I'm sure this place is going to be spectacular but, it's a shame you are working so hard." At that, Spock stopped what he was doing and gave his mother a determined look. "Mother, how can I stop when I am so close... I-I got to make sure that father's work was not a waist of his time."

"SPOCK!"

His mother snapped before placing a hand on her hip and pursing her lips a little; kind of like how Spock had done with Khan. The only difference was that she didn't look as menacing as he had. "Your father might not have gotten the place he always wanted but he had something better."

"He had love."

She smiled and cupped her son's cheek into her hand. "And that's all I want for you." She grabbed the broom Spock was holding and wrapped one arm around him. "To meet your prince charming and dance off into your happily ever after."

Spock silently laughed; his mother had always been soft when it came to fairytales but not him. He knew better than that.

"Mother, I do not have time for dancing." Informed Spock, the tiny smile on his face grew when his mother's frown grew deeper.

"_That's just gonna wait a while!_"

"How long are we talking about?" questioned the mother as Spock used his Vulcan strength to place her on a chair.

"_Ain't got time for messing around_." He looked around and then, grabbed some drapes which were covering a window and placed them on the table; making it seem like a tablecloth.

"_And it's not my style!" _Spock went through his pockets and picked out the familiar poster as he listened to his mother's rants about wanting grandchildren or something similar to that.

"_This old town could slow you down, people taking the easy way!"_ he sighed and placed his hands on his mother's shoulders. The Vulcan stared ahead, imagining how that place would look like after he was done with it.

"_But I know exactly where I am going, getting closer and closer everyday!"_ the Vulcan's imagination took over as he strode across the room. He imagined himself wearing a pinstriped white suit, with a white dress shirt underneath, a pearl white tie and perhaps even a pocket square.

The large room was painted in vivid colours; the doors were made out of the finest wood and glass; the crystal chandelier glowed with the help of the many lights; the exotic plants and tables decorated the place and jazz music filled the entire room.

"_And I'm almost there, I'm almost there!" _

"_People down here think I'm crazy, but I don't care_." to show what he meant, he shook his head from side to side. Indeed, Spock didn't care how people saw him. He had been judged his entire life for many reasons and that hurt him when he was a child... but now, he simply blocked those beings out of his mind and continued with his quest.

"_Trials and tribulations, I've had my share."_ Spock sighed for the hundredth time that day, what he really meant was that people tested his patience and endurance everyday with their questions. _Would he be good enough to have a restaurant? Would he crack? Would he even make it?_ He would show them all how good he was by simply finishing his goals and dreams.

Scrubbing his face with one hand, Spock imagined the tables and the waiters next; the tables would be cover by beautiful tablecloths and would be decorated with colourful dishes and utensils and maybe those handkerchief origami. The waiters would all were black suits with a white flower in their front jacket, to make it seem more elegant.

"_I remember Daddy told me: Fairytales can come true. You gotta make them happen, it all depends on you."_ He quoted as he remembered those long nights in the middle of winter, when they were stuck at home; his father would look out the window and tell him all those things. He was a wise man who had taught Spock well.

"_So_ _I work real hard each and every day. Now things for sure are going my way, just doing what I do._" He imagined the food and the desserts, from simple plomeek soup to juicy medium rare steak and from the simplest of chocolate chip cookies to the finest of tiramisus.

"_Look__ out boys, I'm coming through_." His voice became rough. "_And I'm almost there, I'm almost there."_

"_People gonna come here from everywhere and I'm almost there I'm almost there_" he imagined people from all over the quadrant coming to his restaurant. All gaping at him when they see the room, all amazed at what Spock could and would build his own two hands.

As the Vulcan came back into reality, he saw his mother's brown eyes. They glimmered with anticipation as she grinned proudly at him. He almost smiled when he grabbed her hand and twirled her around in large circles. "_There's been trials and tribulations; you know I've had my share_." For once, Spock swallowed his Vulcan pride and hugged his mother. Her skin was cool compared to his but, he didn't mind... not one bit. 

"_But I've climbed the mountain, I've crossed the river"_ he took the broom and was about to clean up for a little longer when, he felt his mother hands on his arms. She looped her arm completely around his before she dragged her son and her husband's pot out the door and onto the streets of New Orleans,

"_And I'm almost there, I'm almost there I'm almost there_!" they slammed the door together.

Today had been amazing!

...

_**A/N: PLEASE READ!**_

_**Okay, so I know I suck at descriptions... no need to go around telling me that. Anyways! I NEED YOUR HELP! **_

_**You know how Naveen goes around saying "Achedanza!" or something like that. Well, I really don't think that Kirk would say something like that... So, I want you to leave me a comment or a review telling me what he could say. Please try to make it quick. I'm leaving for vacation net week and I won't be back until next month! And not just that, if you have any more suggestions then TELL ME! I love to read your reviews and/or suggestions. **_


End file.
